Destroyed
by StarkidPotter1997
Summary: A routine after-school Glee rehearsal suddenly puts all the kids' lives in danger when shots ring through McKinley's halls. "Another shot, this one so close everyone screamed. Mr. Schu closed his eyes; the door's lock had just been destroyed..." WARNINGS: Violence, some gore, mentions of child abuse, pre-slash.
1. Chapter 1

**I am so nervous right now guys. I've only posted Harry Potter fics (which I'm working on I swear!) but unfortunately my love for Darren drove me to watch Glee and I've watched four seasons in like a month. It's pretty bad. So, I couldn't hold off any longer and wrote my very first Glee Fanfiction. **

**This is kiiiiiiiiind of a Shooting Star AU but only in the sense that there was a school shooting. I messed with the timeline so much. Blaine's a cute little sophomore, all the S1 kids are juniors, Blaine's at McKinley (he transferred from Dalton a couple months ago, to be with his 'best friend' Kurt lol), Carole and Burt are married, ummm I think that's all I changed. **

**Warnings: Violence, minor gore, mentions of child abuse, pre-slash. **

**Pairings: Pre-slash Klaine, mentioned Finchel, hinted Mercedes/Sam and Britana. (I think those are right? I'm such a newbie in this fandom!)**

Mr. Schu talked quietly with Rachel as she expressed her outrage at sharing the spotlight with the New Directions' newest member, Blaine Anderson. "He's extremely talented, Rachel. I'm not saying Finn isn't, but Blaine's voice compliments yours really well."

"No!" she protested, crossing her arms over her vaguely 50's style, polka-dot dress. "I can't sing a song with _him, _Mr. Schu! I am a straight female in a committed relationship, and he's - well, he's _gay_! Not that there's anything wrong with that, of course, but do you know how that would look?"

"That's enough, Rachel!" Mr. Schu said firmly, glancing at Blaine. She was speaking pretty loud, and the saw hurt flash across the teen's face. "You're being extremely unprofessional, and besides that, you're not being considerate of Blaine's feelings." She opened her mouth to retaliate, but he plowed on. "Blaine is 15; you're 17. You need to set a good example for him, and the rest of the younger members."

Rachel pursed her lips. Will could see the stubbornness swirling in her gaze, but finally she relented, slumping slightly. "All right. I'm sorry. I'm going to apologize to-"

A loud _**BANG **_cut her off. Quinn, who was close to the door, gave a small shriek as Puck pushed her away before closing and locking the door. Finn, following his example, did the same to the other door and flipped off the lights.

"Everyone spread out and hide," Mr. Schu hissed. He made sure all of the kids were behind the piano, or otherwise hidden, before ducking behind the drum set himself. Finn and Sam situated Artie behind a storage cabinet.

Another shot rang out from somewhere in the school and Tina buried her face in Mike's shoulder, whimpering.

"Everyone start texting, Tweeting, anything - just don't say where we are, criminals have smart phones too." Mr. Schu watched Rachel and Quinn's brave faces crumble as they started crying. Sam and Finn, who were sitting by the girls, did their best to comfort them, hoping to muffle their tears.

Kurt, huddled behind the piano bench with Blaine, took out his phone. His shaking fingers scrolled quickly through the contacts. _Dad._

He hesitated, trying to decide what to type without freaking his father out. _Shots fired in the school. I'm okay; we're all in the choir room with Mr. Schu. I'm scared, Dad. ~K _

He didn't even have time to put his phone down before it buzzed again. _I know - it's already on the news. On my way. Be brave, Buddy. Is Finn with you? ~ Dad _

_ Yeah, all the Glee club is. ~Kurt _

After that, Kurt was shaking too hard to hold onto his phone, and it fell to the linoleum floor with a small _clack_. Mercedes jumped slightly at the sound, squeezing her eyes shut. Beside her, Sam grabbed her hand, his other side occupied by a still very teary Quinn. Brittany was mumbling something about Lord Tubbington to Santana, who was paler than anyone had ever seen her.

"Do you want to text your parents?" Kurt whispered to Blaine. The younger boy hesitated, but shook his head, burying his face in his drawn-up knees. Kurt frowned and patted his shoulder, glancing out of the corner of his eyes through the door's small window, just visible around the edge of the piano. Thankfully, it was an after-school rehearsal for sectionals, so most of the students were already home.

Sirens wailed outside, and Kurt took a deep breath. The police were here - it'd be okay now, right?

Suddenly the door handle jiggled sharply, and Brittany gasped. She immediately bit her lip, stifling the small sound. There was absolute silence for several seconds. Then another shot, this one so close everyone screamed. Mr. Schu closed his eyes; the door's lock had just been shot through. The door creaked open and light spilled into the choir room.

Kurt glanced at Blaine, terrified. The black-haired teen had one hand clasped tightly over his mouth, tears pooling in his light hazel eyes. Several heavy, shuffling steps. Kurt bit down on his knuckles to keep himself from crying.

"Boy," a deep voice hissed. Blaine went white as a sheet, eyes wide as saucers. Rachel started to sob softly. "Get out here or I start shooting your little friends."

No one moved, but tears began to slip silently down Blaine's cheeks. The man, something metal in his hand glinting in the faint light, walked closer to Rachel. Finn drew her closer, trying to hide her.

"This one's pretty," the man announced, Rachel trembling. A sick smile was stretched across his face. He had olive-colored skin, green eyes, and close-cropped black hair, and was dressed in a smart gray suit. "Such a young little thing. Looks like she has a boyfriend, too, like girls are supposed to." He bent towards Rachel.

Kurt saw Blaine shift out of the corner of his eye, and then gained his knees. Silently mortified, Kurt grabbed the bottom of his Cheerios sweats, trying to keep him down. Blaine shook his head, standing fully and yanking the material from Kurt's grasp. He took a single step forward, staring the man straight in the eye.

"Dad."

Kurt's jaw dropped and Mr. Schu stood up from behind the drum set, face tightly pinched and tense. The man swung the 22mm pistol towards the Glee teacher. "Don't move," he ordered crisply. Mr. Schu put his hands up in the universal gesture of surrender.

The man - Mr. Anderson, presumably - walked in a slow circle around Blaine, who was shaking slightly. "What's this?" he asked, fingering the fabric of Blaine's Cheerios uniform.

"I'm - I'm on the cheer squad," Blaine answered, feeling proud when his voice only shook slightly. "What are you doing? Did you hurt anyone?"

Mr. Anderson swung around, backhanding Blaine across the cheek. His metal wedding ring cut into the sensitive flesh as the boy fell to the ground from the force of the blow. "I got fired," Mr. Anderson said, strangely calm now. "The CEO found out one of his top managers has a _gay son. _The same CEO who runs the Baptist Convention."

Blaine stared up at him, tears falling silently down his cheeks. "Did you hurt anyone?" he repeated, voice even and chillingly steely. Blood was coursing from the cut on his cheek, mingling with the salty tears.

Mr. Anderson made a feral sort of growl, whacking the butt of the gun against Blaine's temple. He was thrown violently to the side, breathing harshly, and pressed a hand to the new gash on his head. His eyes were suddenly unfocused and clouded.

"Did you hear me, boy?" the man yelled, brandishing the gun in wild circles. "I'm fired! We're _ruined_! Soon everybody will know I have a gay son!"

"I'm sorry," Blaine mumbled, eyes squeezed shut. Behind the teen's dad, Finn and Puck slowly crept to their feet. They were almost to him when Finn's shoe scuffed against the floor, and suddenly Blaine was in a choke hold, gasping for air with the cold metal of a gun barrel pressed to his temple.

"Sit down," Mr. Anderson said, threateningly putting a bit of pressure on the trigger. Slowly the two boys sank to their knees, anger pouring off of them.

"Mr. Anderson, just let Blaine go and we can talk about this rationally," Mr. Schu suggested quietly. His gaze rested on the sight of a gun against one of his student's heads.

"Oh, no," the man said, sounding slightly crazy. "I've tried being _rational. _He won't listen!" He punctuated the yell by driving a knee sharply into Blaine's stomach. The teen suddenly vomited with the force of the blow, and his father shoved him away, looking disgusted. Blaine tripped and landed in front of Finn and Puck, groaning.

"You little piece of-" Mr. Anderson cut himself off by stomping on Blaine's knee, making the boy cry out. Finn stared down at him, hesitantly reaching out a large, callused hand. He rested it on his little brother's best friend's shoulder as Mr. Anderson started ranting to himself. Across the room, he saw Rachel and Quinn huddled against each other, sobbing. He then glanced down at Blaine, who was mumbling and attempting to sit up.

"Sorry, sorry, all my fault, sorry, don't hurt them, I'm sorry, so sorry…" With Finn's help he managed to sit up on his elbows. He managed to focus enough to glare daggers at his father, who abruptly stopped yelling. He stared down with a sickening smile at his youngest child.

"Always so brave, aren't you, Blainey?" he asked, as if talking to a 3-year-old. "So defiant. So _protective _of your little, stupid friends." Blaine, ignoring his dad for the most part, shakily gained his feet, wincing when he put pressure on his injured knee.

"Leave them alone," he ordered, voice cracking in pain and barely masked fear. He limped towards his father. "Beat me, if you want, just don't touch them." His dad grinned.

"Gladly." A fist slammed into Blaine's side, and as he doubled over Kurt tried to stand. Mercedes had a death grip on his arm, however, and just shook her head.

Mr. Schu yelled at Mr. Anderson, who was now thoughtlessly pummeling Blaine. "You - destroyed - me!" he screamed, punctuating each word with a punch or kick. He still held the gun firmly in one hand.

Blaine had given up on standing upright and had curled into a ball, trying to protect his head. He was sobbing now, begging his father to stop.

Mr. Schu finally snapped. The madman's back to him, he took a dive for the gun. His hands closed around the barrel and he yanked with all his might.

A loud _**bang **_suddenly his hands were on fire from the friction heat of a bullet shooting down the barrel. Finn, Puck, and Sam all tackled Mr. Anderson with the ease of seasoned football players, pinning his hands to the ground. Mr. Schu emptied the gun cartridge with trembling fingers.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Finn slam Mr. Anderson's head into the floor. He laid still, unconscious, which was absolutely fine with Will.

"Oh, my gosh!" Rachel suddenly shrieked from behind him. He turned to see the girls and Kurt huddled around Blaine, who was still lying on the floor. An alarmingly large puddle of blood was gathering beneath him, and his fists were clenched tightly enough to draw blood. Tears streaked down his young face as their teacher knelt by him.

"He got shot," Kurt said, sounding on the verge of a panic attack. Will's heart nearly stopped as he realized it was true. The wild shot, triggered by his own attack on Mr. Anderson, had caught Blaine. Blood pooled beneath him and bubbled from the front of his left shoulder.

"Hurts…" Blaine groaned, trying to roll onto his side. Mr. Schu tore off his jacket, pressing it to the gruesome wound.

"Santana," he called, catching the girl's attention. Of all the girls, she appeared the most put-together. "Call 911. Let them know where we are, and what's going on. Tell them we need medical aid immediately." Fingers shaking only slightly, she unlocked her iphone and did as he ordered.

"Kurt, I need you to keep pressure on this." He looked down at the rapidly soaking through cotton jacket. His hands were covered in scarlet liquid. Though looking terrified, Kurt put both hands on the jacket and pressed hard.

Will lightly slapped Blaine's cheek. He was only half-conscious, obviously in shock and suffering from blood loss. "Blaine? Blaine, hey, can you hear me?" He kept his voice gentle but loud.

"Hurts, Mr. Schu…" he mumbled, eyes squeezed shut. The teacher gripped one of the boy's battered hands.

"I know, buddy. It'll be alright. We're getting you some help, okay?"

Blaine grunted in response, and cried out when Kurt pressed down a little harder.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the boy shrieked, voice higher than normal. Leaving Sam and Puck to make sure Mr. Anderson didn't wake up anytime soon, Finn took over for his brother, who fell back and started rocking slightly. Mercedes, crying herself, swooped him into a hug, hiding Blaine from view.

Pounding footsteps were heard down the hallway. Rachel stumbled to her feet, the hem of her dress soaked in blood. "Here!" she yelled, wildly waving her hands. "He's in here - he's hurt, really bad!"

SWAT team members came in first, pointing guns in every direction before giving the all clear for the medics. They swarmed in, most gathering around Blaine and the rest making sure none of the other kids were hurt.

Ultimately, all the Glee members could do was sit, watch, and pray, trembling.

**Why yes, I do leave all my chapters on cliffhangers, why do you ask? But I actually do have like 3 more chapters already written, so I should be able to update maybe once every 2-3 days or so, until I run out of pre-written chapters. **

**Please drop me a review! I'm really sorry if I spelled anything wrong, there seemed to be a mix of 'Mr. Schu' and 'Mr. Schue' in all the fics I've read so I went with the shorter one, haha. **


	2. Chapter 2

Well, that certainly took longer than I said. I do have a real excuse, though! I've been sick, like legitimately sick, in and out of the hospital and ER. And they still haven't figured out what's wrong...so, a prayer would be awesome if you want :)

Hope this works, trying go upload this on my phone! The format might be a bit wonky, so once I get out of the hospital and feel a little better I'll fix it on my computer.

Burt Hummel stood ramrod straight, Carole clinging to his chest, begging for his only son to be all right. Tears streaked Carole's face as several officers conferred quietly just beyond the barrier of yellow crime scene tape. Luckily, most of the students had already left the school, save for the Glee club and a few football players who had snuck out the weight room's back door. Just beside them, Sam's younger siblings were holding onto their parents' legs, obviously scared and not fully understanding what was happening.

Suddenly one of the nearby officers' radios burst to life, barely heard over the sounds of concerned parents and static. "...one confirmed injury, male, teenage. ."

Carole's sobs intensified and Burt held her tighter as visions of Kurt being brought out on a sheet-covered gurney floated unwelcomed into his mind.

Suddenly the school's glass front doors flew open, and three girls Burt recognized as Rachel, Mercedes, and Quinn stumbled out, escorted by two police officers. Their clothes were soaked through with fresh blood, and they broke into a run the moment they saw their parents, falling into their open arms.

Soon after more of the kids spilled out - Brittany, Santana, Sam, Puck. The only ones left were Kurt, Finn, Blaine, and their teacher. Carole was near hysterical, knuckles white around his flannel button-up.

The doors opened yet again, and a stretcher was carried down the concrete steps. The body was so covered in straps and blankets, he couldn't tell who it was. He shoved his way to the ambulance, staring as the boy was loaded in. Blaine's face, bruised and bloody, stared up at him. He was conscious but looked severely dazed.

Burt felt slightly guilty at the rush of relief he felt when he realized that Kurt and Finn weren't on the gurney. That disappeared when he saw Finn and Will Schuster walk out, covered in blood and supporting an obviously shaken Kurt between them.

"Kurt!" he yelled, surprising himself at the desperation in his tone. His son broke from the others' grasp, tumbling into his father's arms. Carole had grabbed Finn, sobbing as she held him at arm's length to make sure he wasn't hurt before drawing him close.

Burt stared down into Kurt's chestnut hair, which was sticky with blood and sweat. "Buddy, are you hurt? Are you okay?" Tears were slipping down his own cheeks, and he held Kurt as tightly as he could.

"I'm - I'm o-okay," Kurt stuttered, voice muffled as he hid his face in Burt's chest. "Blaine - it - it was his d-dad, he h-hurt him..."

Burt frowned in confusion. It was whose dad? What did that even mean? Instead of questioning it right at that moment, Burt just held his son tight. The next hour was a whirlwind of officers taking statements and the kids being checked over by a paramedic.

"They're both in light shock," the young EMT said, checking over both Kurt and Finn. She pulled two scratchy emergency blankets from the ambulance, wrapping them around the boys' shoulders. "They'll be just fine."

Burt gently tugged Kurt to his feet. "Let's go, buddy. We'll get something to eat, you can shower-"

Kurt cut him off with a startled protest, flinging the blanket aside. "What? No way, Dad, we have to go to the hospital! Blaine's Mom is in Cuba, and I doubt she'd come anyway. He's by himself, Dad..."

Burt pursed his lips. Really, all he wanted to do was go home and take care of Kurt and Finn. But Blaine was a sweet kid, and if his parents were away...

"I'll tell you what - we'll go home, and you can rinse off." He held up a hand to silence Kurt's protest. "Then, we can go to the hospital. Sound fair?"

Kurt reluctantly nodded, shuddering slightly as he chipped dried blood off his nails. He'd really rather just go straight to Lima Memorial, but he did hate the feeling of blood coating his skin. And remembering whose blood it was only made it a hundred times worse.

He followed his dad, Carole, and Finn to the car, settling heavily in the backseat by his stepbrother. The taller boy was trembling minutely, wiping at his arms and hands with a wet wipe.

Burt watched the scene in the rearview mirror as he pulled out of the school's lot. Hearing bits and pieces Kurt's description of what had occurred had been horrible; he couldn't imagine actually living it. His best friend, beaten and shot...it was just awful.

Five minutes later he pulled into the driveway of their modest two-story house, killing the engine. Kurt, restless to see Blaine, scrambled out and hurriedly ran into the house. Thanks to Burt and Carole's hasty departure earlier, the front door had been left carelessly unlocked.

Carole twisted around in the passenger seat to look at Finn. "You okay, honey?"

Finn bit his lip. "Did you know it was his dad?" he asked quietly, mimicking Kurt's earlier statement. Carole glanced questioningly at Burt, who shrugged.

"What was his dad, sweetheart?"

"The shooter," Finn mumbled. "It was Blaine's dad."

Carole gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. Tears sparkled in her eyes. "Are you sure, hon?"

Finn nodded, fists clenched. "He was mad at Blaine. Got fired or something because his boss is some homophobic jerk." He shook his head, angry. "It's just so wrong. His boss, first of all, for firing him because his son's gay - but attacking Blaine for being himself? Beating him, shooting him?" He wiped away several angry tears. "I don't get why."

A couple tears escaped Carole's sad eyes. "Neither do I, sweetie. I wish I did..."

Burt nodded to his wife before exiting the car and heading inside. He walked into the living room just in time to hear the upstairs shower shut off. Soon after Finn and Carole came in, both glassy-eyed and tired-looking. They collapsed on the couch and just sat there, relishing the presence of mother and son.

It only took five minutes for Kurt to come barreling down the stairs, dressed in skinny blue jeans and a plain black button-up. His hair was still damp and limp against his forehead, a testament of how badly he wanted to get to the hospital.

"We'll come later," Carole said quietly, running her fingers through Finn's spiky hair. Burt nodded, ushering Kurt out to his truck.

The drive to the hospital was twenty minutes and silent. Burt pulled into one of the few empty spaces left in the lot closest to the emergency room. Kurt practically ran inside, spotting Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury talking quietly in two of the drab chairs. Blood still speckled Mr. Schue's shirt, and Emma was dabbing at it with a damp paper towel.

"Kurt!" Mr. Schue stood and wrapped his student in a quick hug. "Are you okay?"

Kurt frowned and shrugged. "Any news on Blaine?"

Mr. Schue sighed, glancing at the double doors that led to the serious part of the ER. "We only got here ten minutes ago, but so far, no." He glanced at Burt, who had walked up from behind Kurt. "Mr. Hummel," he greeted with a nod.

"Schuester," Burt answered.

"Kurt, didn't you pick up Blaine's phone on the way out of school?" Emma asked. Shd continued at Kurt's nod. "The emergency number we have at the school is for his dad's cell phone, and we haven't been able to get a hold of his mom. I thought maybe he had some other numbers for her in his phone?"

Kurt dug in his back pocket, bringing out a slightly cracked iPhone. "Even if his mom doesn't answer, he has a big brother who practically raised him." He scrolled through Blaine's contacts, holding it out. "Cooper Anderson - he lives in LA."

Emma reached for the phone, but the doors suddenly opened and Rachel came barreling in with her dads, looking frantic and talking a mile a minute. Burt took the phone from Kurt's hand, walking out the automatic glass doors and taking a seat on the uncomfortable wooden bench, selecting the contact titled 'mom'. It rang twice and then went to voicemail, indicating she'd ignored the call. Annoyed, he then called Cooper.

"Blaine! God, I was so worried, it was all over the news. I was just about to book a flight. I'm so glad you're okay!"

Burt winced, knowing what he'd have to do. "Cooper Anderson?" There was silence on the other end for a moment.

"Yeah. Who are you? Is Blaine okay?" The voice was mature, and sounded like a man well into his twenties.

"I'm his best friend's father," he said slowly. "Blaine...Blaine was injured in the shooting. I don't know much right now, I'm sorry."

Cooper swore, and Burt heard the sound of frantic typing. "I'll take the first flight back. How...how badly is he hurt?"

Burt closed his eyes. "Like I said, I don't know much, I'm sorry. From what I've gathered he was beaten and...shot."

A long string of curse words followed. "Right. I'll be there soon, thank you."

"I haven't been able to reach your mom," Burt said before the man could hang up. There was a muffled snort.

"Don't bother. She doesn't care about us, especially Blaine. I'm his parent in every way that counts."

He hung up after that, leaving Burt with a dial tone. He shoved the phone in his pocket and went back inside, where several of the Glee club members had arrived with their parents. Some of the kids - Mercedes, Sam, Quinn, Tina, and Mike - had understandably been kept home by their parents. Puck, Rachel, Santana, and Brittany had joined Mr. Schue, Emma, and Kurt in the chairs.

"His brother's on his way from LA. His mom...I couldn't get her."

It took several hours for them to hear anything. Finn had finally come with Carole, and immediately began draining the vending machine (and Burt's pockets.) Kurt adamantly refused the powdered sugar donuts offered to him.

"There's a reason you have more acne breakouts than I do," he sniffed, wrinkling his nose at the snack. "That is pure, processed sugar drenched in grease."

Finn shrugged, shoving three in his mouth, disgusting Kurt even more. But he was pretty hungry. Maybe the vending machines had sunflower seeds or something...

"Family of Blaine Anderson?"

The words spoken by the petite nurse caused everyone in their group to fall silent. Will Schuester hesitantly stood and approached her. "I'm one of his teachers; his parents are...away."

The nurse, a young woman who seemed to barely break five feet, appraised him with sharp blue eyes. "Alright, then. Blaine is being moved to the pediatric intensive care unit as we speak. The bullet, as you know, went in through the left shoulder. This caused a shattered scapula and fractured humerus and clavicle. That will need surgery but for now we've simply stabilized it." She glanced down at her clipboard piled with papers. "He had a moderate concussion, his knee was severely sprained, and he had several contusions and cuts which needed a total of twenty-three stitches."

Kurt realized he was holding his breath and quickly let it out. "So...what does all of that mean?"

She smiled brightly, eyes crinkling at the edges. "We think he's going to be just fine."

A cheer erupted through the kids and adults alike. Kurt was pretty sure Finn kissed Rachel smack on the mouth, and felt someone -Puck?! - slap his butt in excitement. He didn't really care, however, and grabbed his father in a hug, laughing happily. Brittany simply nodded.

"Lord Tubbington told me he'd be fine," she said calmly, before Santana grabbed her.

The other waiting room occupants cheered politely, the joy contagious. Kurt spun towards the nurse, grinning.

"So can we see him?"

Sooooo I wrote this on my phone so I really hope there's no typos!

This was originally supposed to be a long chapter story, but now I think it'll only be between 5-10 chapters. I'm really sorry! I've already been in the hospital (this time) for almost a week and I have no idea how much longer I'll be here. [Hopefully not for too much longer - since I'm under 18 I'm in the children's ward and the nurses keep trying to make me play I Spy -_-

anyways, thanks everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed! Till next time!


End file.
